Say goodbye, Meiling
by Cherry tiger
Summary: Meant to be the second chapter of another story, I wrote this to show that Meiling/Ren could work. CCSShaman King crossover. Meiling is disappointed that Syaoran is engaged to Sakura, but someone new is about to enter her life...
1. Chapter 1

As Sakura and Syaoran announced their engagement, Meiling walked slowly into her room. She then lay down her bed and felt the tears slowly roll down. She had lost Syaoran for good.

But wasn't it expected? Did you not encourage this relationship? Have you not found… someone else?

Meiling got up and walked to her study table and opened a drawer. She then pulled out a letter written to her from China. Her soon-to-be-fiancé.

Tao Ren.

OoO

Sakura watched sadly as Tomoyo packed her belongings. Tomoyo was going back to Tomoeda together with Touya and Yukito. After some negotiating, Sakura was to stay behind due to her engagement with Syaoran.

"Do you need some help?" asked Sakura after the long silence.

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's all right, I've got it under control."

"Tomoyo-chan, I…" Sakura trailed off. What do I want to say?

Tomoyo smiled in understanding. "You'll be staying her for a few months training with Syaoran's mother in order to understand the basics of the Li-clan. And then will you be able to be Li-kun's appropriate wife without any problems. Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo left her stuff for a moment and held Sakura's hands, "I'm so happy for you."

Sakura felt like crying. "Tomoyo-chan, arigato. But I'll be leaving you, Onii-chan, Otou-san, Yukito-san and everybody else back home."

"Not forever," said Tomoyo. "After a few months you'll be back home. You'll only be training for three months and I doubt school will be important because you'll be learning something that you're sure to use in later life."

"But I'll miss you and everyone else so much…" Sakura sighed. "But promise you'll write to me and tell me what's going on back home."

Tomoyo nodded. "Of course!"

Just then Meiling entered the room. "So you're leaving, Daidoji? Do you need help?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you so much but I've got everything under control."

Just then Yelan called for Sakura. Sakura apologized to Tomoyo and Meiling and then ran out of the room.

Both Meiling and Tomoyo watched her as she ran down the stairs. "She's very lucky…" said Meiling. "She may not realize that…"

"Sakura-chan will find out sooner or later. She always does! And maybe… she does right now. But she doesn't want to show it out of something we don't know…" Tomoyo looked at Meiling meaningfully. "Your engagement."

Meiling gave a light jolt. "Did Syaoran's mother tell you?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Actually Li-kun showed his worry to me and Sakura-chan when you said to him that you're going to be engaged to someone."

Meiling sighed. Even though she knows deep within her heart that Syaoran truly loves Sakura, she wants to believe that someday he'll turn to her instead and save her from the dreaded engagement. But…

"Is he a good man?" asked Tomoyo.

"I'm not sure. He had only written to me once, announcing his date of arrival and every small thing like that. I don't know how he looks like… but I know he's a very powerful man."

Just then Touya and Yukito appeared. "We have to go now, Daidoji-san," said Yukito.

"Hai!" said Tomoyo. She then packed the last of her baggage and then hugged Meiling. "Good luck," she whispered. "And don't worry about Li-kun. I'm sure he still loves you although not the way you wish."

Meiling nodded as they parted. But her thoughts wandered.

Tao Ren. The famous shaman. Who is he really? And what will he be to her? Or she to him? Meiling shook her head. For another thought that she didn't want to believe entered her head.

Will he be able to replace the place in her heart she made especially for Syaoran all these years, hoping he'll return?

OoO

Just coming out of the airport, a man held unto his luggage, holding a long fighting equipment with a huge blade in the end. People around him stared and gave a look of fear and disgust. If not the blade, then they will stare at his hair that stood up like a shark's fin.

Tao Ren wrinkled his nose. People in Hong Kong are so typical…

He took out a letter addressed to him that had an address, a map and a few details about a certain someone.

Li Meiling.

OoO

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!!" screamed Sakura.

"Aih… not again, Kinomoto-san!" said Meiling.

They both looked at the mess they made in the room. One part of Sakura's training was to control the Sakura cards in a certain field created by Yelan. The field causes Sakura to lose control over her cards thus making it hard to use the cards correctly. Right at this moment, Windy has trashed the whole room instead of picking up the vase as she was meant to.

"This is so hard," sighed Sakura. "This field is also wearing me out."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to get the hang of it," said Meiling. "Besides, you're quite powerful enough now even without this field."

"Well, at least I'm doing better in creating spells using calligraphy," said Sakura, scratching her head. "It's quite simple once you understand the meaning of the calligraphy. It's one of your best subjects, isn't it Meiling-chan?"

"Yeah, although it's pretty useless since I can't create spells out of my calligraphy. I think you'll do great, Kinomoto-san."

"Meiling-chan, I've been meaning to tell you…" Sakura sat down on the floor. Meiling sat with her. "You don't have to call me Kinomoto. We've known each other for so long that it's not necessary. Plus, we're going to be sisters! Well, technically… But I'd like it if you'd call me Sakura, instead."

Meiling looked at Sakura. Ah, yes… someday she'll be a part of the Li-clan and that will make them technically related. "Fine then, Sakura."

Sakura smiled happily. "That's great! Now… let's clean up this mess and we could go out shopping for a while. How about that?"

Meiling nodded. "Let's go."

Both of them cleaned up the mess and then went to their respected rooms to change. When Meiling entered her room, she noticed the letter from Tao Ren on her table. The date in which he was supposed to come was tomorrow. Yet her heart felt uneasy.

Meiling waited for Sakura outside, where Syaoran was doing his sword practice with Guma-sensei. She watched him for a moment to make Syaoran realize she was watching.

"Meiling!" he cried, but was cut off short when Guma-sensei attacked.

"Concentrate! Concentrate! Don't let your mind wander too much!" Guma-sensei cried. Their swords clashed, the sound of metal grazing against each other.

Meiling sighed. Syaoran worked so hard to become leader of the Li-clan… it's a good thing Sakura stayed or else he'll wear himself out.

"Meiling-chan!" cried Sakura, running towards her. "I'm so sorry I took my time. Let's go." She saw Syaoran and smiled. Syaoran noticed it and smiled back, but again was interrupted.

"Li-sama!" growled Guma-sensei.

"Hai!" Syaoran replied, focusing on Guma-sensei.

Sakura and Meiling spent a whole day in the shopping mall but in the end didn't buy anything. Both felt lightly disappointed.

"Aih… if only Tomoyo-chan was here," said Sakura. "She would've bought tons of stuff making it look like it was worth walking around."

"My legs hurt and I didn't buy anything!" whined Meiling. "Let's go to that café and have a drink."

Sakura nodded. As they sat down and ordered their drinks, Sakura decided to speak up. "I've been meaning to ask you, Meiling-chan. Are you really engaged?"

Meiling shrugged. "It's not official but they're planning to."

Sakura smiled. "Is that so? Are you happy?"

Meiling looked at the table. It was polished so much she could see her reflection on it. "Sakura…"

"What?"

"If I told you that I still loved Syaoran what would you say?"

Sakura jolted. "Meiling-chan…" This was what Sakura feared. Meiling still had feelings for Syaoran.

"I know you love him as much as I do… and that he loves you more than me. But… I don't know why… my heart… is still holding unto him." Meiling put on a smile. "Isn't that funny?" She began to laugh.

Sakura looked worried. "I… don't know what to say… yet…" Sakura too put on a smile. "But when I do, I'll tell you and I hope it'll help! Until then…" She held Meiling's hands. "Hold on, Meiling. It's bound to be alright."

Meiling looked at Sakura and her face lifted. Just then the drinks came. Both of them slowly sipped their drinks, looking at their view.

"A-re…" said Sakura.

"What is it?" said Meiling. She looked further and saw what Sakura was trying to say.

There was a man outside that looked normal enough. Except that there was something around his left hand. A weird device. And he was talking to someone.

Sakura then shivered. "Oh no… can you see it?"

"What?"

Sakura pointed behind the man and Meiling gasped. There was a huge man with rippling muscles behind the man with the weird device. Meiling's heart froze. "No way!" she whispered. "Could it be…?"

"A ghost!" whispered Sakura. Then she blinked. "You can see it…"

Meiling blinked, too. "Wait… I don't have magic."

"Hoe? Why can you see it then?"

Meiling narrowed her eyes. "Let's go ask Syaoran's mother."

OoO

Yelan put down her cup of tea. "Well, Meiling. Looks like that little magic in you which every human has seems to have grown for some reason."

"You mean I had magic all along?" cried Meiling.

Yelan smiled in amusement. "Like I said, every human has magic. It's just in the matter of cultivating it. Those with more magic, though, have more potential."

"Those born with more magic?" questioned Sakura. "That means we all have some sort of powers from before?"

"I never expected Meiling's powers were to be able to see ghosts. After all only magical people can see it. But for some reason that little magic she had that was once graded useless has grown for some reason. If you ask me, it must've grown out of your jealousy."

Meiling blushed. Sakura sweat-dropped. "But that means Meiling has magical powers, right?" Sakura said.

Yelan nodded. "Well, since you show some potential Meiling, I'll give you a little training with Sakura, too."

Sakura cheered and hugged Meiling. "Yay! We're going to be together!"

Meiling was still blushing. How embarrassing! I had powers all along and I had been jealous!


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Meiling-chan!" cried Sakura. She lifted her star staff and cried, "Thunder!"

"Damn it!" cried Meiling. She lifted her Ofuda, in which (from what Yelan has said) is Meiling's best weapon. "Counter attack, Thunder!"

But after so many attempts, Meiling's Thunder was shrunken back and nearly hit her whereas Sakura's Thunder nearly caused her to lose control.

"Ah… this is so hard." Sakura wiped her forehead. "Anyway, you seem to be doing better Meiling-chan. Your Thunder managed to hold me off for a few seconds unlike last time."

"Yeah… but I'm still too weak," said Meiling. "At least you're able to control it a little more. You almost singed me last time."

Sakura laughed. "I now understand why I always lose control."

"Eh?"

"Your Ofuda. The Li-clan has tons of those and most of Li members use it against attacks. If I can't fight off a simple Ofuda, how do you expect me to fight off those really tough ones?"

"Syaoran's mother uses a fan… but she's still very powerful," murmured Meiling. "Enough with this yakking. Let's try it again." Meiling lifted her Ofuda in front of her. "This time, I'll be more prepared."

Sakura lifted her staff, "Come forth, Thunder!"

"Counter attack, Thunder!"

The whole room was filled with light from the Thunder. This time both girls were powerful enough to hold on for a few minutes until finally Meiling's Thunder again had shrunken back and Sakura lost control.

Both girls slumped to the floor gasping.

And then Sakura's eyes caught someone. "Ma'am?"

Meiling looked and saw Yelan. (I don't know how Sakura was meant to call Syaoran's mother now that she's engaged but for now, Sakura's calling her 'Ma'am') And to Meiling's surprise, a man stood next to her.

"The both of you are getting stronger, but you still need help," said Yelan.

Both girls walked up to Yelan. The man's face now more visible to Meiling. And for some reason, slightly menacing.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura, my soon to be daughter-in-law," Yelan introduced. "And this is Li Meiling."

Sakura stammered. "Err… it's nice to meet you…?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Tao Ren."

Meiling felt the whole world swirling around her. Oh god… he's here! What day is it today? Damn it, how could I forget! He's supposed to come today and I completely forgot! "Oh…" was all Meiling could say.

"I'm going to get Syaoran. Looks like I have to beg Guma to let him off," said Yelan.

"Why?" asked Meiling. Why are you calling Syaoran?

"Well, the four of you going to the city of course. We must show him around this place," said Yelan and she was off.

The three of them stood quietly for a moment. Then Meiling saw something behind Tao Ren.

"Is that your spirit?" asked Meiling.

"Eh?" went Ren. "You can see him? I thought you had no magical powers."

"Somehow, Meiling's magic just popped out of nowhere. That's why she's training," explained Sakura.

"This is Bason," introduced Ren.

"It is nice meeting you ladies," said Bason.

Sakura and Meiling bowed politely.

Meiling couldn't help herself to another question. "Are you powerful?"

"Eh?" went Sakura.

Ren gave a cold long stare at Meiling. Then gave an evil grin. "Hmph, I don't think you truly know who I am."

"Well of course not. We just met," Meiling retorted.

Ren leaned closer towards Meiling. "Have you ever heard of the Shaman fight in Tokyo?"

Meiling shook her head. He's pretty intimidating…

"Of course not. Back then only Shamans knew about it." He then stood straight. "But I'm sure you know the basics of Shamans, right?"

Sakura gave a questioned look. But Meiling nodded. "Shamans are people who interact to the world of the dead. You gain power according to your spirits powers."

"Well, at least you know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" cried Meiling.

"There's a lot more to Shamans than just acquiring powers from other spirits. It also depends on the amount of magic contained in yourself."

Meiling's eyes widened. That means…

"I'm sorry I'm late," said Syaoran walking up to them. "Mother had to bribe Guma-sensei to let me off. You must be Tao Ren." Syaoran held out his hand.

Ren took it lazily. "Li Syaoran, the next leader of the Li-clan, am I right?"

Syaoran nodded. "Shall we go?"

OoO

Sakura looked in front of her where Syaoran and Ren were walking in front of them. She then looked at Meiling next to her.

What is running through your mind, Meiling? thought Sakura.

Meiling looked in front of her, staring at the back of Ren. Here he is… the man I was meant to marry. With him all chances of getting Syaoran back is gone.

But to get Syaoran for myself would break Sakura's heart. And Tsukishiro already broke her heart although in the end Sakura found out she never did truly love him.

"Meiling-chan…" Sakura whispered.

"Eh?"

"It'll be alright, don't worry." Sakura held Meiling's hand. "Give him a chance. He doesn't look too bad."

"That smart-talking jerk? Hmph, just looking at him and I feel like I'm doomed."

"No, you're not," laughed Sakura. "I really think he's a nice guy. In fact, he reminds me of someone I know."

"Who?" went Meiling.

Sakura merely smiled. Then she looked forward, "That reminds me… remember that man we saw while we were at the café?"

"Yeah… he had a spirit, too."

"Do you think he could be another Shaman?"

Meiling kept quiet. Maybe there's another reason why Tao Ren is here instead of meeting his future fiancée.

"Li Meiling is your cousin, right?" asked Ren to Syaoran.

"Yeah…"

"From what I heard, you two were once engaged."

Syaoran shrugged. "Meiling fell in love with me when we were three. We were very young, anything could happen…"

"And it did." Ren glanced behind and looked at Sakura, happily chatting away, for a second. Then he looked forward. "Quite a famous magician, she is. Clow Reed is a popular man in China."

"Of course, he is part Chinese." Syaoran also glanced back to look at Sakura. "But that's not why I love her."

Ren raised his eyebrows. "Getting sappy, are you?"

Syaoran shook his head. "It's always been a problem of mine." He then looked at the two girls behind. "What say we get some ice-cream?"

"Sure!" the girls replied.

They then entered an ice-cream parlour. Sakura, Meiling and Ren sat down as Syaoran went to the counter to order.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Meiling to Ren.

"What?"

"You and Bason… how did you get him?"

"Bason? He was a gift to me from my father. In the Tao family we're given our main spirit from young."

"Wow… I kinda like Bason."

Ren jolted. "What?"

"I don't know… he looks cool."

Bason then appeared starry eyed. "Buchama's fiancée likes me?"

Meiling smiled at Bason. "You seem very powerful."

Bason gasped in happiness. Ren's shark fin hair stood high. He grabbed Bason and hissed, "Watch how you act!"

Meiling and Sakura giggled. "I see what you mean, Sakura," whispered Meiling. "That's okay. Maybe I'll see how powerful the both of you are someday."

"You might be seeing it sooner than you think," Ren murmured. "And besides I keep telling you the real power comes from the Shaman, not the spirit."

"So you're telling me that you're the powerful one, is it?"

"A-re… Meiling-chan!" Sakura sweat-dropped. She's provoking him…

"Of course I'm the powerful one. More powerful than you!"

"Is that so!" Meiling stood up in anger. "You have some nerve to pick on someone weaker than you!"

"Only because the weak likes to act strong!"

Meiling and Ren looked at each other. Their stare sent out electrifying sparks of anger.

Sakura's sweat-drop grew. Hoe… it's definitely not love sparks.

Syaoran then brought the ice cream. He then saw the way Meiling and Ren were looking at each other. "Did something happen?"

Sakura ushered him to sit down. "You don't want to know…"


	3. Chapter 3

Concentrate, Meiling, concentrate…

Meiling stared in front of her, concentrating with all her might. "Just a little more…" she mumbled to herself.

And slowly the teacup in front of her rose into the air. "Yes!" she cried, her grip on her ofuda loosening.

"Excuse me…"

Meiling jumped. "WAH!" And then the teacup fell unto the floor. Meiling turned to the voice. "Can't you see I'm practicing here?" She kept quiet when she saw Ren.

"Well, I'm sorry," said Ren, walking up to her. "But it would've been more interesting if you could've lifted that thing a little higher than a centimeter."

"I'm still trying you know!" Meiling cried.

"Whatever…"

"WHAT!" Rude brat!

"Anyway, I was hoping you could help me."

"Eh?"

OoO

"Why did you want me to bring you here?" asked Meiling, looking at her surroundings. "And of all places…" The abandoned park?

"Thanks for your help, Meiling. You can go home now," said Ren. He brandished his Basontou.

"Go… home?" went Meiling. "You expect me to go home after coming all the way here? Who do you think I am?"

"It's not safe."

"And why is it not safe?"

"Tao Ren…" went an unknown voice.

"What was that?" gasped Meiling.

"Damn it, go home!" cursed Ren.

Meiling felt her stubbornness rise. "No!"

"What?" Ren's eyes widened.

"No!"

Then the mysterious voice appeared. It was the same man Meiling and Sakura saw by the café. But this time dressed like a boxer. "I'm glad you came," he said.

"Togira, right?" said Ren. "Your letter was pretty impressive."

"Wasn't it? Since it almost killed you."

Meiling took a step back. This place is dangerous… but why can't I run away?

Ren looked at Meiling. "You… hide somewhere," he whispered.

Meiling nodded and ran to hid by the bushes.

"You brought a friend? Well… only the better. A good witness to see your defeat." Togira grinned.

"You? Defeat me? Hah. Only in your dreams. Bason!"

"Hai!" Bason then appeared behind Ren.

"Nar!" cried Togira, and a man with rippling muscles appeared behind him.

"Bason in Basontou! Oversoul!" cried Ren. Bason then entered the Basontou and it became an even bigger weapon.

"Is this… the power of a Shaman?" mumbled Meiling to herself. Amazing…

"Nar in boxing gloves! Oversoul!" The spirit Nar then entered Togira's boxing gloves. "Prepare yourself, Tao Ren."

What happened next, Meiling wasn't sure. Their movements were too fast. One minute, Ren looked like he had the upper hand. The next Togira had pinned Ren to the ground.

"GOLDEN CHUUKEN ZANMAI!" Ren cried and the attack made Togira extremely wounded.

"SPECIAL PUNCH!" Togira cried and punched Ren right on the stomach.

"Ren!" Meiling cried, but neither Ren nor Togira could hear her.

"Buchama…" went Bason as Ren began to spit blood.

"Ah… I underestimated him. But never mind… I see his weakness." Ren then stood up. "You're good, Togira!"

"You're not so bad yourself!" Togira replied. He looked at his wounds all over his blooded body.

Then Meiling noticed a movement. "What the—?" Then she saw it. A man, also using and ofuda, was chanting.

This spell… I recognize it… Meiling searched for where he was aiming. And saw Ren. That man's cheating!

Meiling took out her ofuda and began to chant as well, aiming at the unknown man. "Come forth, Thunder!" But her Thunder was still weak, it only surprised the unknown man. "Who are you and what are you doing?"

"Stay out of this," the man hissed.

Meiling brandished another Ofuda. I don't know if I can do this but I can't let him hurt Ren… And she began to chant.

Slowly, vapour began to rise from the ground. "Go, water spell!"

Water gushed out of the ground and the man was hit instantly. "I did it!" cried Meiling.

The man stumbled to the ground. Then looked at Meiling… "I see…"

"Eh?" went Meiling.

But the man disappeared. So Meiling ran to see how Ren was doing.

"SPECIAL PUNCH!" cried Togira.

But Ren was ready. He ran towards Togira, ducked his punch and hit him square in the chest. Togira spat out blood.

"That's enough, Togira," said Ren. "Anymore and you'll die from loss of blood."

"Damn it!" cursed Togira, and slumped to the ground in defeat.

Ren then looked for Meiling. Quickly she came out of her hiding place. "You're hurt," said Meiling.

"That's nothing." Ren then saw Meiling still holding on to her Ofuda. "Were you fighting?"

"There was a man back there. He was aiming a spell at you using an Ofuda, so…"

Ren narrowed his eyes. "You defeated him?"

"Yeah."

Before Ren could retort, the pain in his stomach suddenly doubled. Ren stumbled to the ground and began to cough out blood.

"Ren!" cried Meiling as she ran next to him. "We have to get back."

The blood in Ren's mouth made him unable to say a thing.

OoO

"There," said Meiling as she tightened the bandage around Ren's stomach from behind.

"Watch it," cried Ren.

"Ah, I'm sorry," apologized Meiling. "I'm surprised though no one is at home. Not even Wei. Could they be out searching for us?"

"I don't know." Ren touched his stomach for a while. Then sighed.

"You are powerful, aren't you?" said Meiling.

Ren looked down. "To you, I suppose I am. But that doesn't make me the strongest. I still… have a lot to learn."

"That man sent you a letter… did it really try to kill you?"

"Hmph, pathetic attempt to scare me. The letter was tied to a magic arrow that will hunt you down until it hits you. I broke it in half before it could even touch me."

"Being a shaman must be tough…"

"And dangerous. Why didn't you leave when I asked you to?"

"Well, I don't know."

"You could've been killed. You're lucky Togira is only interested in me. You're also lucky to have defeated that man you saw when you're so weak."

"I am not that weak, okay!"

"Yes, you are! Next time I don't want you anywhere near me when I go for another fight!"

Meiling moved away from him. "You weren't here to see me, right? You're here to just have your fights with other Shamans!"

"I didn't say—"

"Well if that's what you think of me then don't even think of starting an engagement with me! Just go find another girl who's strong and not weak like me! Or better yet, go find a girl who's a Shaman, that'll make your life less complicated!" With that Meiling ran out of the room.

"Hey!" cried Ren. Bason then began to chase after her. "Bason?"

"Leave her to me, Buchama. I know a lot about these things."

OoO

Meiling was running and running. She's not sure how far she is from the house and she doesn't care. All she cares is getting as far away from Ren.

Stupid, stupid girl! Why are you crying? You don't love Ren. You hate him! He keeps calling you weak, he talks back to you and he hates your guts. So why the hell are you crying?

"My lady!" Bason cried.

But Meiling kept running. Just get away…

"My lady! Please wait! My—!"

"Stop calling me that!" Meiling cried as she turned to face Bason. "I am not your lady!"

"Yes, you are. You are Buchama's future bride."

"No, I'm not! Your 'Buchama' hates me so there's no way he could love me and want me as his bride!"

"Is that what you think? Actually it's quite different."

For some reason, Meiling's anger lessened. She looked at Bason. "What?"

"There's a lot about Buchama you still have to learn. He came from a tough past. Although he never told it to even his friends, he still struggles about what he had done in the past. There were some things he did that cannot be forgiven so easily, so he lets out his frustration through battling."

"Is that why he prefers battling over me?"

"No. He likes you a lot better. It's just that when it comes to sentimental stuff, Buchama has no idea about it."

And then all of a sudden it made Meiling think about Ren's eyes. Strong and intimidating. Or something else?

"You will give Buchama a chance?"

Meiling looked at Bason. "Do you think it'll be worth it?"

Amazingly enough, the spirit Bason carried Meiling and floated all the way back. "Yes, my lady, it'll be worth it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Was it okay to leave Tao and Meiling alone?" asked Syaoran. Both he and Sakura were walking down a brightly lighted park.

"I'm sure of it!" replied Sakura. "Those two need to spend some time together or else they'll never learn about each other."

"It's going to be tough. Both Tao and Meiling are tough in the head."

"Think nothing of it. When two people of that type collide, you're bound to find out how loving they can be towards each other."

"Sakura, do you really think that way?"

Sakura smiled. "I don't want to push, Meiling. After all, being engaged to an unknown man and trying to develop powers you've just only gotten isn't easy. But I think Ren is special. He might be the man Meiling has been looking for all her life."

Syaoran then smiled warmly at Sakura. "You seem to know a lot about Meiling," he teased.

"I try my best," she replied, sticking out her tongue. And then she spotted something. "Syaoran-kun, look!"

"A… roller skate rink?"

Sakura thought for a moment. And then, "That's it!"

OoO

"KISAMA!"

"Are you all right, Ren?" cried Meiling as she slowly skated to Ren who couldn't get up.

Sakura suggested they go roller-skating for a little fresh air. While Sakura and Syaoran were already at the rink, Meiling stayed back with Ren who was struggling to stand up on his roller skates.

"How do people balance on these things? Kisama…" growled Ren as he tried to get up on his own. He slipped and fell down again.

"Ren-kun, are you all right?" asked Sakura from the skating rink.

"Stop asking me if I'm all right! Kisama… I can't even stand on these things!"

"Look, if you don't hold my hand we'll never set foot on the rink!" said Meiling as she held out her hands.

"I don't need your help!" cried Ren, slightly screaming in anger. "I'll get this by myself!" With that he struggled to stand but again slipped and fell.

"You can do it, Buchama!" said Bason, supportingly.

"Don't make me slice you in half, Bason!"

Meiling crossed her arms. "What is your problem Ren? You've never skated before so of course you'll need help."

"Look, I'll get the hang of it sooner or later."

"Not without help, you won't. This isn't a Shaman training you know, it's plain fun."

"Why don't you leave me alone!" Ren cried, clenching his fist.

"Fine!" cried Meiling. With that she slowly skated towards Sakura and Syaoran.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all," sighed Sakura as she watched Ren struggle and fall again.

"It's not a bad idea, Sakura," said Syaoran. "But by the looks of things Tao is pretty tense to look bad in front of people. He must have a lot of pride."

"So I guess you wouldn't mind if I hurt yours!" With that, Sakura gave Syaoran a push. He slid and landed exactly on his bottom. Sakura laughed out loud.

Meiling couldn't help but look at Ren. One part of her nagged that he deserved it, he and his stupid pride. Another part nagged that it's not right to leave him like that. So ignoring the ruckus Sakura and Syaoran were making (Syaoran trying hard to chase the ever roller skating champion Sakura), she skated towards Ren, leaning against the railing.

Ren looked defeated on the floor. "No way," went Meiling. "The ever great Tao Ren has given up?"

Ren's shark fin went higher.

"Oh ho! What would your opponents say when they find out that the ever powerful Tao Ren has given up doing simple roller skating?"

And higher…

"You'll get more opponents now that they know you have a weakness, that you easily give up."

And higher…

"Hey, everyone! Listen up!"

Ren exploded. He got up, took two skates and grabbed Meiling by the collar. "Don't you dare," he hissed.

At first, Meiling was terrified. He's fast! And then it slowly dawned to her… "You skated."

"What?"

"Ren, you skated! How do you explain you grabbing me?" Meiling grinned.

Ren, in absolute horror, let go of Meiling and fell to the floor again. For the first time, he was unable to retort.

Meiling smiled warmly. She jumped across the railing and kneeled next to Ren. "Sometimes great kings need help," said Meiling as she held out her hand.

Ren stared at her. What was in his eyes? Kindness? Could it be? Slowly, Ren took her hand.

Meiling pulled him up and grabbed both his hands. "Now the first thing we need to do is to teach you how to balance. Keep your legs apart, about the same length as your shoulders. There. Now slowly… take a step… there you go! Let's try this a bit longer so you can get the hang of this…"

Ren had not taken his eyes off Meiling since. His eyes were unbelievably wide and uncertain. He thought he knew everything about Meiling. He was wrong…

After a while, Sakura and Syaoran decided to help. Both of them (especially Sakura) kept giving him tips on how to roller skate. After a while Ren was able to skate on his own without any support.

"That's it!" cried Meiling as she watched Ren take a full round without her help.

"Way to go, Buchama!" cried Bason, waving a flag of support.

And for the first time, Meiling saw him smile. A genuine smile. It made her smile, too.

OoO

"That was a lot of fun!" cried Sakura as they walked back home.

"A lot of fun for you," replied Syaoran. "I haven't skated in years. Whereas even at this age you're still skating to school."

"It's my only mode of transport," laughed Sakura. "Otou-san says it's my trademark to skate to school."

"That's why I can never catch you." Both of them began to laugh.

Meiling smiled as she saw them. Looking at how Syaoran was happy made Meiling felt it was worthwhile to get these two together…

"Thank you."

Meiling snapped out of her thoughts. "Eh?" She turned to Ren.

Ren cleared his throat. "Thank you… for… teaching me how to skate." Meiling could see he was turning a slight pink. She was tempted to tease him, but she kept quiet.

"You're not so bad, Tao Ren," she said.

"Nah, I still can't turn properly without wobbling."

Meiling laughed. "No, not that." She beamed at him. "You're not such a bad person after all."

Ren turned a bright red. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not so sure myself." She looked at Syaoran who was still happily laughing with Sakura. I definitely see what you mean, Sakura…

OoO

Meiling was writing calligraphy again by herself in her room late at night. Simple spells… five elements. Wood, Fire, Wind, Water, Metal. Which defeats which. What creates what. Meiling sighed. "I'm sure Sakura understands this. From what I heard she managed to capture the Earth card because for some reason she understood this."

"That was just mere luck," said Sakura by the door.

"WAH!" Meiling blotched her work. "Oops…"

"Be careful," said Sakura, she sat on Meiling's bed. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, not at all." Meiling decided to put her work away. "You're getting very good, Sakura. Even Syaoran's mother is impressed by your work. Soon enough you'll be fit to be a part of the Li-clan."

"I guess," said Sakura. "But I still struggle trying to defeat certain types of spells using the cards. Ofudas can be very powerful."

"Don't I know it!" said Meiling. "I don't know why she said I'd do great in the Ofuda field. I can't even control Thunder."

"Ma'am has a funny way of thinking, but I think her method is true."

Both girls kept quiet for a minute. "But there is something I'm thinking," said Sakura.

"What?"

"You and Tao Ren. Is the engagement… going to continue?"

Meiling sighed. "It's really up to Ren. He hasn't said anything about our engagement ever since he came here."

"That's strange. Isn't that the reason why he's here?"

Meiling thought about the Shaman battle he had a few days ago. "I'm not so sure."

Suddenly Meiling jolted. "What was that?"

"What was what?" said Sakura, staring at Meiling.

"I sensed something. An aura…"

"Hoe?" went Sakura. Then the both of them heard someone scream. "What?"

"Let's go," said Meiling, grabbing her clothes.

"Shouldn't we tell someone?"

"It could be a man being mugged."

"What if it's something else?"

Meiling pondered. "The scream didn't sound too far away. If anything happens one of us could run back here and get help. Agreed?"

Sakura nodded.

"Now get dressed and bring your staff, quickly!"


	5. Chapter 5

Meiling and Sakura searched around the area, but there was no sign of anyone. "Could it be a false alarm?" said Sakura, holding tight to her staff.

"Maybe," sighed Meiling. But this feeling… "Let's go back."

"Not so fast."

"Huh?" Both girls searched for the voice, but saw nothing, as it was too dark. "Sakura," said Meiling. Sakura nodded.

Sakura took out a card. "Glow!" Slowly the arena began to light up. Soon they could see the silhouette of a man against the trees. "There!"

Then the man attacked. He pulled out an Ofuda and began to chant. The ground began to shake and crack. Slowly the ground split open and Sakura and Meiling fell into the darkness.

"Ah! Float!" cried Sakura. She and Meiling began to float upwards and then landed on the other side of the man.

"What do you think you're doing?" cried Meiling. But her eyes went wide. That man… it's the same man that she fought during the Shaman battle.

"I'm taking you with me, Li Meiling," he said.

"What?" cried both girls. But the ground shook again and vines erupted below their feets. It binded Sakura and Meiling, making them unable to move.

"Damn it!" cried Meiling. Slowly the vine pulled her into the ground. "AAAH!"

"Meiling-chan!" cried Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura! Help!" Meiling was sinking deeper and deeper into the ground.

"Meiling-chan!" Sakura cried helplessly. She struggled to break lose. Come on… just let me grab that card…

Meiling's whole body was already in the ground. She felt so terrified. Oh god… help me…

"Got it!" cried Sakura. "Arrow!" A rain of arrows zoomed from the air and cut loose Sakura's vines. She grabbed another card. "Earthy!"

The ground where Meiling was sinking in separated, revealing Meiling still bound and being pulled. "Sword!" Sakura sliced the vines and quickly grabbed Meiling's hand.

Meiling took a deep breath. "Thank you."

The man attacked again. He sent rays of deadly beams at the girls. Sakura grabbed another card. "Shield!" The rays were deflected for a while. But then… "Oh no…" said Sakura in a strained voice.

"What's wrong?" cried Meiling.

"His power… too strong… can't hold on… ah…" Shield lost power and turned back into a card. Sakura stumbled to the ground.

"Sakura!" cried Meiling, she held Sakura for a moment. Then the man came closer to Meiling.

"Pathetic girl…" he said. "She may be the card mistress but she still has a lot to learn on how to tap into those certain points to defeat certain powers. In the meantime…" The man's eyes gleamed.

Meiling shivered. Then screamed.

OoO

Ren woke up with a start. "Meiling?" he whispered.

"Buchama!" cried Bason. "The girl, Kinomoto, she's lying outside unconscious!"

"What?" Ren quickly sprung out of bed and began to change. "Get Li, Bason!"

"Ah!" said Bason. Then disappeared.

Ren ran out of his room. I feel very sure I heard Meiling… Ren saw Syaoran with Bason running towards the stairs. "Li!"

"Tao! Meiling's missing!"

"What?"

"She's not in her room!"

"Kisama! Let's go!"

The both of them began to run in search of the two girls. "Bason!" cried Ren.

"I'm on to it, Buchama!" Bason disappeared.

"Sakura! Meiling!" cried Syaoran. "Damn it, what could have happened?"

Ren gritted his teeth. He smelled something familiar…

"Buchama! Over here!"

Both Syaoran and Ren ran towards Bason. The spirit floated above Sakura who lay unconscious on the ground.

"Sakura!" cried Syaoran. He lifted Sakura's head. "Sakura!"

Sakura stirred. "Wor—?"

"Are you all right? What happened?" said Syaoran.

Ren looked at the surroundings. The ground was still in rubbles. A spell was used to seal the ground that was just cracked open. The trees had signs of beams slicing through them. "There was a fight…" hissed Ren.

Sakura opened her eyes. "Syaoran-kun…" She sat up.

"Be careful!" said Syaoran.

Suddenly Sakura remembered. "Meiling-chan!"

Ren turned to Sakura. "What?"

"What happened to Meiling?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's shoulders. "Someone took her! He took her away!"

"Who took her away?" asked Syaoran.

"I'm not sure… he had an Ofuda!"

Ren's eyes widened. He remembered back at his battle. Meiling holding an Ofuda… explaining someone was attacking him… using an Ofuda. "Kisama…" he cursed.

"Tao, what's wrong?" said Syaoran.

It might be his fault Meiling had been kidnapped. If only he hadn't asked Meiling to help him… "It's nothing. We have to find her."

"How?" said Sakura.

"There is a way," said Syaoran. "I could use the search spell and track her down. As long as Meiling's a part of the Li-clan, it will be simple to track her down even through the most strongest spells."

"Let's try it," said Ren. It's my fault… I have to save her…

OoO

When Meiling woke up, she felt numb all over. Her arms were tied to a pillar and she was standing. She had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Slowly, she looked at her surroundings.

It was a huge hall filled with incense and talismans, the wall was filled with drawings of dragons, torches lit up the arena.

"Do you like the way I decorated this place?" said the man, appearing from the shadows.

"Fancy, I guess," replied Meiling. "But what's the big deal of kidnapping me?"

"Well, it seems that you have a lot of potential."

"Potential? You must be crazy. I'm the weakest magic user yet."

"No, Li Meiling, the weakest are plain humans. You, on the other hand, aren't so plain as you think you are."

Meiling's eyes widened. "What… do you mean?"

The man sneered. "Have you ever felt that you had more power than you've ever dreamed of but you have no idea how to use it? Have you ever felt you could beat the Clow mistress using your own power?"

Fear crept in Meiling's heart. "What…"

"I know, Li Meiling, your true potential. Only I am able to help you show it." The man reached out to touch her cheek.

Meiling turned in anger. "Don't touch me, you freak!"

The man's sneer widened. "Ah yes, you are definitely like her. No wonder she chose you."

"What do you mean?"

The man pulled out an Ofuda. "Goodbye, Li Meiling."


	6. Chapter 6

Syaoran held his Rashindan. "The signal seems to be stronger underground," he said.

"Then how do we get there?" asked Sakura.

Ren thought for a moment. The same man that attacked during his battle kidnapped Meiling. Could it be… "The abandoned park."

"Eh?" went Sakura and Syaoran.

"I think… we should go to the abandoned park. Call it a sixth sense," said Ren. If he were to tell them about the battle, things could get complicated.

Sakura and Syaoran nodded. Sakura pulled out a card, "Float!" And instantly, they were floating towards the abandoned park.

"That's strange…" said Syaoran, still staring at his Rashindan.

"What is it?" said Sakura.

"Meiling's no longer underground…" said Syaoran in disbelief. "She's moved up to the abandoned park!"

"Hoe?" went Sakura, and then she turned to Ren. "Ren-kun, how…?"

"I told you it was senses," said Ren, keeping his temper.

They landed on the abandoned park that was as dark as usual. "Glow!" cried Sakura and the place slowly lit up. "Syaoran-kun, is Meiling anywhere nearby?"

"Yeah… but she's still a little further. We have to go deeper," said Syaoran, still staring at his Rashindan.

"Syaoran-kun, are you sure?" said Sakura, a shiver in her voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why?"

Sakura pointed behind Syaoran and Ren with a trembling finger. They turned and gasped at what they saw.

Meiling was walking towards them, but it was an unusual walk. An overly confident one. And her smile… didn't belong to her.

"This can't be," murmured Syaoran. "From the way my Rashindan is pointing out, this isn't Meiling!"

"What?" cried Sakura and Ren.

"Is it an illusion?" said Sakura.

"No, it's not," said an unknown voice.

"That voice…" mumbled Sakura. "It's that man!"

"What have you done to Meiling?" cried Syaoran.

All of a sudden, Meiling attacked using an Ofuda. The sky rained jets of beams that crushed the earth as it landed. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and dodged the attacks in one direction, Ren dodged in another.

"What's going on?" cried Sakura. "Meiling-chan!"

Meiling began to grin wider. She pulled out another Ofuda. "You wouldn't want to get hit by this," she said in a voice that doesn't belong. And then the attacks came again.

"Kisama…" hissed Ren. He was unsure whether to attack of fear that might be Meiling. Even though Syaoran's Rashindan said it's not her, he was still suspicious.

Sakura (using Jump), Syaoran and Ren kept on dodging until the three of them began to wear out.

One of the beams had hit Sakura right at Jump, so the only effect was that Jump was too weak to be used, so Sakura had to run. Before she could pull out another card, she tripped and fell to the ground. "AAAH!" she cried as she saw a beam zoomed towards her.

Sakura shut her eyes tight, waiting to feel the excruciating pain. Only to realise that Syaoran had took the hit. He crumpled to the floor, twitching a little.

"Syaoran-kun!" cried Sakura. She wanted to go to him but Meiling came closer.

"I warned you, you wouldn't want to get hit by this." She stepped on Syaoran. "Smarts don't it?" She kicked him so that his face would be upward. Syaoran's eyes were shut tight, holding the pain. "Ugh, you're still alive. I might as well kill you."

"Wait!" cried Sakura. "Meiling-chan, what are you doing?"

Her grin grew wide. "If you're referring to Li Meiling, I'm sorry to say that she's been disposed."

Sakura gasped. "No…"

Ren (who had been laying low) jumped out of his hiding place and confronted Meiling. "What do you mean by disposed?"

"What do you think I mean? She's dead!"

"Liar," growled Ren, pointing his Basontou at her.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that!" she said, waving her finger.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because… by hurting me you injure the girl's body."

Ren jolted. "Kisama! Who are you and why did you take over her body?"

"I was once known as the ever legendary Siew Cheng, the world's top Ofuda master. Sadly a traitor killed me. But don't worry, I'm not after him. I killed him even in the form of a spirit though less satisfactory."

"Let me guess, so you went on a search for the perfect body and you chose this girl?"

Siew Cheng's grin grew menacing. "We're so alike, me and her. Both of us loved someone so dearly but he didn't feel the same way. Our dreams crushed because of one man's rejection. I saw a lot of me in her, so I knew I had to have her. She didn't know it was I who showed her true potential. It was I who pulled out the true magic in her body so that I could take over it."

"So who helped you take over her body?"

"I did." Ren searched for the voice and found the man standing on top of a tree.

"Who are you?" asked Ren.

"You can call me Ronnie," he said loftily.

"What have you done to Meiling-chan?" cried Sakura.

"You want her?" Ronnie reached into his pockets and pulled out a crystal sphere that glowed red. "She's right here."

Ren and Sakura jolted. "Oh god…" gasped Sakura.

"By the looks of things you got less than half an hour to put her back into her original body. Or else she'll really die." Ronnie laughed. "Deal with them, Siew Cheng as I hide this little treasure." With that he disappeared.

"I don't understand why did you do this?" hissed Ren, pointing his Basontou "But I intend to find out."

"Ren-kun," said Sakura.

Ren turned to her. "What?"

"You can't fight with Meiling-chan. You might hurt her."

"I know that, but what should I do?"

Sakura looked at where Syaoran lay. He seemed to be unconscious. "Leave her to me."

Ren protested. "Are you serious? Your powers might be no match to hers."

"I know, but I have to try." Sakura grasped her staff. "I have something to tell Meiling-chan. It may apply to Siew Cheng."

Ren desperately wanted to object. But Sakura was right, if he fought Meiling's body might get hurt. "All right. I'll handle Ronnie."

Sakura nodded. Ren then left.

"From what Ronnie told me you haven't gotten used to fighting against an Ofuda because it uses a different field from your cards," said Siew Cheng, slowly pulling out another Ofuda. "I'm sure to kill you easily."

"Maybe," said Sakura. "But I don't intend to give up."

"Maybe this will help, COME FORTH THUNDER!" cried Siew Cheng.

"Counter attack," cried Sakura, pulling out a card. "Thunder!"

Unlike last time, Sakura managed to hit the attack perfectly, but there was the trouble of holding it. Sakura's Thunder began to shrink.

Siew Cheng laughed. "You are weak, Clow mistress!"

Sakura fell to the ground as Siew Cheng's Thunder grazed above her. "Too close…" mumbled Sakura. "Must try harder."

Syaoran began to moan.

"Syaoran-kun! Ah!" Sakura cried. Siew Cheng had attacked straight towards Syaoran. Quickly she ran and took the blow. She screamed in pain.

"It's because of guys like you that we suffer! You who do not know how to appreciate when someone loves you!" Siew Cheng cried in anguish. Then she went back to her evil grin. "I will kill you."

"That's enough!" cried Sakura. "Syaoran-kun is not like that!"

"You liar! I know how that girl feels towards him! She loved him with all her heart and he dumped her for you! You, too, should die!" Siew Cheng pulled out an Ofuda and attacked.

Sakura pulled out Shield. It deflected the attack. "You're wrong. You don't know how Meiling-chan feels."

Siew Cheng continued her attacks, but for some reason she couldn't penetrate Shield. Sakura was now able to adjust to this field of magic.

"Meiling-chan did love Syaoran-kun with all her heart, but Meiling-chan, although heart-broken, still continued to love him even though she knows very well he'll never love her back."

"That's why he should pay!"

"But that didn't make Meiling-chan angry! Syaoran-kun told her straight off that he'll never love her the way she hoped and Meiling-chan accepted that! She would never hurt Syaoran-kun, after he kept her promise."

"Promise?"

"That I'll tell her that I've found someone else," said Syaoran, standing on shaky feet. "And that she won't stand in the way."

Siew Cheng was unable to answer. She held out her Ofuda but was unable to attack. "What's going on? Damn it! I'm strong! How can this happen?" She screamed and slumped to the ground.

Sakura approached Siew Cheng. "The man you loved… he killed you, didn't he?"

Siew Cheng looked at Sakura, tears in her eyes. "I loved him," she said through gritted teeth. "How dare he…"

"He probably never loved you from the beginning," said Syaoran.

"You never loved that girl, either!"

"Yes, I did. She's my cousin, how can I not love her? That's why I kept my promise."

Siew Cheng held her tears. "But that girl is all alone. Just like me…"

"You're wrong there," said Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"Meiling-chan was never alone. We never abandoned her. She had us. She had always had us. Me, Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, the whole household in the Li family… even Ren-kun."

Siew Cheng couldn't hold her tears. It slowly trickled down. "I was so alone! All my life I was all alone! I thought that she was just like me! I was wrong?"

"Please," begged Sakura, "please help us get back Meiling-chan. Please, can you give her body back?"

"No!" screamed Siew Cheng. "With her body I have all the power I need!"

"Do you?" said Syaoran. "I believe her body is growing weak. You couldn't attack us just now. So that means Meiling's body is also dying without her spirit. That proves that her body was never yours to begin with."

Siew Cheng began to cry harder. "Then I'm doomed to be nothing but a wandering spirit forever!"

"Maybe we can help," said Syaoran.

"What can you do?"

Sakura smiled. "We know a Shaman."


	7. Chapter 7

Ren chased after Ronnie, who seemed to have left a small trail as he jumped from tree to tree.

"Buchama," went Bason.

"What is it?"

"What if we're too late to retrieve my lady's spirit in time?"

"That's not an option. We will get her spirit in time," said Ren, somewhat ignoring Bason and it seemed more for himself.

Ren finally followed Ronnie up until he found the secret opening to the underground hall. Without hesitating he entered the secret opening and into the hall.

The place was getting darker. The torches seem to be losing it's light. But something at the far end of the hall grew a bright yellow.

Meiling's spirit.

Ren began to move towards it only to be blocked by Ronnie.

"Come closer, Tao Ren, it'll be my pleasure to kill you," he said.

"Well, you won't be having that pleasure," said Ren. He brandished his Basontou. "Give that back."

"Well, you see, I think you're wasting your time. Realise that the colour has changed from red to yellow? Once it changes to white, her spirit will be lost forever. Which is about say, 10 minutes more."

"Then I'll use less than that amount of time to kill you. Bason!"

"Ah!" cried Bason.

"OVERSOUL!"

Bason then entered the Basontou. "GOLDEN CHUUKEN ZANMAI!" cried Ren.

Ronnie dodged the attack, but the hall began to crumble. "Be careful, or you'll bury us all," said Ronnie.

"I'll have to be more careful with my attacks." Ren made his Basontou shrink to a smaller size.

Ronnie then attacked using his Ofuda. Ren dodged it but the hall crumbled even more. Ren looked at the crystal sphere, it was turning a pale yellow. Time was running out.

"Hey, Tao Ren, ever wondered why I was there during your battle with Togira?" said Ronnie.

Kisama, he's stalling… Ren hid behind a pillar.

"I wanted to kill you right at that moment so that I could steal your magic to make me stronger. But my plans changed when I saw that girl and saw the spirit that took over her when she attacked me."

Ren's eyes grew wide. No time… Ren ran out of his hiding place and attacked Ronnie.

Ronnie held out his Ofuda and it acted like a shield for Ren's attack couldn't reach him. "I saw the great potential in that spirit and saw her need to take the girl's body as her own. So I took my chance. Once the girl's body dies from the separation from her real spirit, I will take the spirit's powers."

Ren pulled back and began to breathe hard. "You… are so selfish."

"So I am. But in this world only the powerful will survive, so I need more power." Ronnie attacked and Ren dodged again.

Ren laughed as he landed. "Being strong doesn't mean stealing other people's power. It's about being strong on your own. Depending on other people's strength means you are weak."

"Hmph!" said Ronnie as he attacked again. Ren dodged.

"I know a girl who was weak but she became strong by her own faith. That is true power. I will not let you take that away." Ren attacked in midair, catching Ronnie off guard. "GOLDEN CHUUKEN ZANMAI!"

Ronnie screamed as the attack brought him to the ground. Slowly, his screams died, only to be replaced by laughter. "Time is almost out. Even if you do get it, you'll still have a lot of problem putting it back in her body since there is another residing in it."

Ren hadn't thought of that. He ran towards the sphere and grabbed it. There was a tinge of yellow in the midst of white. "Hold on, Meiling," he whispered. He then ran out of the hall.

"You're too late, you idiot! She's already dead!" Ronnie's laughter echoed through the hall as it crumbled completely, blocking the entrance towards it forever.

Ren didn't even bother to look back. He had to find Meiling's body. He silently hoped that Sakura didn't lose.

"Bason! Go—!"

"Right!" cried Bason, disappearing.

Ren ran with all his might. He had to hurry or else…

"Ren-kun!" cried Sakura.

Ren ran towards Sakura. "Where's her body?"

"Over there. But you'll have to get Siew Cheng out," said Syaoran.

"Is she willing?" questioned Ren.

Sakura and Syaoran nodded. Ren handed the sphere to Sakura and walked towards Siew Cheng who was sitting down.

"Faust taught me this a long time ago. I'll pull you out, just don't struggle," said Ren.

Siew Cheng nodded. She looked at Sakura and Syaoran, and gave a warm smile of appreciation. They gave the same smile back.

Ren held out his right hand and it began to glow green. Slowly, it entered Meiling's body. A bright flash, and Meiling's body lay slumped on the ground as Ren pulled out Siew Cheng.

"Quick! Give me the sphere!" cried Ren.

Sakura handed the sphere to Ren. "Buchama…" whispered Bason.

"Not now!" Ren hissed. Please…

But as he held the sphere, he stared at the milky white.

"Buchama…"

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

Bason began to explain to them, but Ren was pensive. No… it can't end like this… "I'll have to enter the sphere."

"Buchama!" cried Bason. "That is dangerous!"

"Meiling is still in there," said Ren. "I have to revive her from the inside of the sphere."

"But anything could go wrong, Buchama! What if we lose you, too?"

Ren kept quiet. "That's not an option now, is it?"

Bason looked at his master, then with a heavy heart agreed.

Ren took a deep breath. Going in might not be so simple. He held the sphere in one hand, and held Meiling's hand in the other. He closed his eyes and let his magic flow…

OoO

It's so cold… thought Meiling. She pressed her hands upon a glass barrier that seemed to confine her. If I could just get past this wall, I know… I need to get out of here…I know if I don't I might…

Meiling couldn't hear anymore, and slowly the feeling of the cool glass on her hands disappeared. She almost sobbed… I'm going to die…

Meiling hadn't realised Ren was there, too. And all this while, he had pressed his hands upon the glass barrier searching for a weak spot to get Meiling out. The barrier was strong… with the amount of magic he had left it's not going to be easy breaking the barrier.

Meiling watched as Ren stopped in front of her, he let out a small smile to assure Meiling it will be all right, but Meiling still panicked. Ren then focused his magic on his hands and then tried to break the barrier.

He won't make it…Meiling thought sadly. He's not strong enough…

Meiling… you are so pathetic…

Meiling lifted her head to see Ren again. His teeth clenched, he continued to talk to her.

You think… by whimpering away… and giving up… will solve everything… Meiling… I'm only assisting you… but you have to save yourself…

Meiling placed her hands on the barrier where Ren's hands were on the other side. What if I can't?

I know you can…

Meiling concentrated with all her might and to her surprise, felt magic pour from her heart to her hands. The barrier cracked.

Just a little more… whispered Ren.

Meiling let out a sigh as the barrier broke into a million pieces. She felt so weak, instantly Ren grabbed her as she passed out. Although much weaker than Meiling, he tried his best to use whatever power he had left to bring Meiling's spirit back.

Meiling gasped as she felt all her senses kick in. What? I'm back in my body… She then heard a slump next to her. A few screams of surprise. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Ren…" she murmured as she slowly passed out.

OoO

"So how's Meiling-chan?" asked Tomoyo over the phone.

"She's okay. She recovered more quickly than Ren-kun," said Sakura, talking to Tomoyo on the phone.

"That reminds me, how's their engagement getting along?"

"I don't know. Meiling-chan never told me about it."

"Why? Did one of them break up the engagement?"

"I don't know, Tomoyo-chan. There doesn't seem to be any sign from both parties yet. But I really hope they stay engaged!"

"Me too."

"I'll be going back there soon. Syaoran-kun might join us."

"Really? I can't wait!"

"Yeah, me too…"

Meiling passed by Sakura's door. Then moved forward. It's now or never… Slowly, she stood in front of Ren's door, took three breaths, and then knocked.

Ren opened the door. When he saw that it was Meiling, he said, "Come in."

Meiling entered his room and gave a light jolt. "You're… packing?"

Ren nodded. "I have to go back to China. My family and friends are expecting me."

"Oh…" said Meiling. "Anyway, I wanted to ask… erm… well… if it's okay…" Meiling sighed. "Never mind." She turned to leave.

"You'll have to pack, too."

Meiling stood frozen by the door. "What?"

"Of course, the only reason why my family and friends are asking me to come home is to see my fiancée."

"Really? Y-you mean…?"

"Yes, Li Meiling, I am keeping our engagement." Ren smiled.

Meiling couldn't keep her happiness. She ran to Ren and gave him a death hug. "Hey, watch it!" cried Ren, but in the end, he returned the hug.

"This is so beautiful," said Bason, wiping his eyes as he cried happy tears.

"Watch out, Bason," hissed Ren.

Meiling laughed.

OoO

"Make sure you write, Meiling-chan! I'll definitely be waiting for them!" said Sakura.

"Write to me, too! But I wonder if your letter will ever reach me since I'll be staying in an unknown place in China…" said Meiling-chan.

"Don't worry, I have 33 post companies so it'll be no problem," said Ren.

"That's why you're Buchama!" cried Bason.

Sakura and Syaoran were accompanying Meiling and Ren at the airport. In a few minutes time, they would have to board, so they were giving each other some last words before they leave.

Sakura pulled Meiling away from Syaoran and Ren. "I really hope you're happy, Meiling-chan."

"I am! Ren maybe hard headed, but he's the kindest guy I've ever met," said Meiling, smiling.

"Then I'm glad," said Sakura, smiling as well. "I hope you're happy, too, Siew Cheng."

The spirit Siew Cheng appeared behind Meiling. "Of course I am. I'll be able to make amends for my mistakes plus I'll be just as powerful."

Meiling smiled at Siew Cheng who smiled back. "We're going to be great friends, aren't we Siew Cheng?"

"Definitely!" Meiling, Siew Cheng and Sakura began to giggle.

Ren watched Meiling with an eased heart. Things didn't look so bad as he thought after all…

"Please take care of Meiling for me," said Syaoran.

Ren turned to Syaoran who looked at his feet. "I broke her heart probably a few times. So when me and Sakura announced our engagement I wanted to make her happy," continued Syaoran. "In the end it wasn't me who was meant to make her happy." With this, Syaoran turned to Ren and grinned.

Ren's ears turned a light pink. "You can come and visit her anytime you want. I'll try to bring her back as much as possible, too."

Syaoran held out his hand. "Thank you very much for everything. Tao Ren."

And Ren took Syaoran's hand warmly in appreciation.

Bason appeared holding on to Ren's yellow scarf and crying on it. "Buchama is so kind! No wonder he is so great!"

"Don't ruin my scarf, Bason!" Ren scolded. Syaoran laughed.

The two girls and Siew Cheng then came back. "Bason, are you okay?" said Meiling.

"My lady!" cried Bason as he grabbed her and gave her a death hug. "You are the most luckiest person in the world for you are marrying the great Buchama!"

Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped. But Meiling merely laughed. "And your 'Buchama' is also the most luckiest man to be marrying me!"

Sakura and Syaoran's sweat-drop grew.

The announcement to board the plane to China rang in their ears. It was time to say goodbye…

"Ah, Meiling, hold on…" Syaoran dug into his pocket. "It's a gift from me and Sakura for you and Ren." He held out a sphere that looked exactly like the one where Meiling's spirit was once in.

"I thought it broke…" said Ren.

Sakura giggled. "This is another one. I couldn't help but realise how much that sphere brought you two together, so I got this one as a symbol." Sakura took it from Syaoran, put it in Meiling's hand and made Ren's hand rest on it. "Guess what's the symbol?"

Both Ren and Meiling blushed. "Sakura!" cried Meiling in defiance. But she couldn't help but laugh and give her a hug. "Thank you so much." She then went to Syaoran.

"I wish you well, cousin Meiling," said Syaoran.

"Same to you, cousin Syaoran," replied Meiling as the both of them gave a warm hug. And then she went to Ren who held his arm out. Meiling took it happily.

Sakura and Syaoran waved with all their might as they watched Ren and Meiling together with Bason and Siew Cheng disappear from their sight. They sighed.

"I'm really, really happy for Meiling-chan," said Sakura as she leaned on Syaoran's shoulder.

"So am I."

(Next chapter --> Special!)


	8. Epilogue

"I can't believe our dear Ren is engaged," laughs Horo Horo.

"Ah! Isn't it great!" says Asakura Yoh.

All of Ren's friends from the Shaman fight stood in front of his house waiting for him to come. Their reason? To catch a glimpse of Ren's (poor) fiancée.

"Well that'll mean Ren can join you and Faust," says Lyserg Dycell.

"Why's that?"

"Because all of you have women in your lives," says Bokuto no Ryu grumpily.

"Don't be so grumpy, Ryu!" says Lyserg. "Or you'll look terrible in front of Ren."

"Look terrible before the rain!" cries Chocolove. Horo Horo beats him up.

"I can't wait for Ren to come back," says Horo Horo. "Someone needs to teach this idiot a lesson."

"Hey!" protested Chocolove. "People back in New York love this stuff."

"We'll we're in China! CHINA!"

"Cheap air!"

Horo Horo beats Chocolove up again.

"Look! It's the bus!" cries Lyserg. Everyone then stood excitedly as the bus stopped in front of the house.

Ren got out first. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Err… well…" Yoh says looking for a proper explanation. "We just…"

Ren grins. "You wanted to see her, right?"

"YES!" the group cried except for Faust who was too busy with Eliza (bet you didn't think he was there, didn't you? LOL). He merely smiles at Ren then turns to Eliza.

"Hmph!" says Ren in his usual proud air. He turns into the bus and calls, "Don't worry, Meiling. They're harmless."

Meiling then steps out of the bus.

The group let their jaws drop. "Pretty…" drools Ryu.

"Whoa, Ren… what a catch!" cries Horo Horo.

"Nice to meet you, miss…" Yoh held out his hand.

"Meiling. Li Meiling." Meiling merely bows at Yoh. The group 'Oohed'.

Yoh then sees Siew Cheng. "Ah! You're a shaman?"

"Something like that," says Meiling. "This is Siew Cheng, a master in the Ofuda technique."

Ren introduced them. "This is Asakura Yoh, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Lyserg Dycell, Bokuto no Ryu, and the man with a nurse on his lap, his name is Faust and the nurse is Eliza."

Meiling gave her best smile. "Pleased to meet you all!"

"Wa…" went the group, completely charmed by Meiling.

Ryu began to shiver. And then finally… "Ren!"

"What?" replied Ren, narrowing his eyes.

Ryu walks up to Meiling, his arms outstretched. "Please let me have Miss Meiling…"

"WHAT???!!!!" the group cries.

Meiling felt sick. "Don't you dare touch me you filthy looking Elvis."

Ryu's Elvis hairstyle droops. He gets closer to Meiling. "But…"

"I said don't touch me!" Meiling, using her martial arts, kicked Ryu high up in the air. "Ren, I don't ever want him near me again! He gives me the creeps!"

The group went dot-eyed. "Sugoi…" goes Lyserg.

"REN!" cries Tao Jun as she runs towards him.

"Nee-chan…" said Ren, uncertain how to react. But Jun grabbed her younger brother and gave a tight squeeze.

"I missed you so much! You never call or write to let me know about your meeting with…" Jun then looks at Meiling. "KAWAII!!" She also gives Meiling a tight squeeze. "You look so pretty! I knew my brother had some sense in him!"

Meiling instantly liked Jun. "Well, I helped him realize that!"

"My brother can be so senseless. I'm glad he chose someone with some sense!"

Ren slaps his hand on his face. "What have I done?"

Meiling giggles. "Don't worry, Ren! I still love you!" She throws her arms around Ren's neck and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Ren blushes furiously. The group laughs at him.

"Aren't you two just adorable?" cries Jun. "Wait till Okaa-sama sees this. She'll be so glad of this arrangement! Come on in!" Jun grabs Meiling and they both walk slowly into the home. "You've got much to see and learn here in the Tao family! And what's this… you have your own spirit! That's great! Doesn't she look powerful? Ojii-sama will definitely think highly of you for getting such a powerful spirit! Oh yes, Ren! Otou-sama is waiting to see you! And then you just have to see Lee Pyron. He's my main spirit…"

Jun continues talking to Meiling all the way. For some reason it made Ren glad that she could accept Meiling to easily. "Meiling is one of a kind, isn't she?" says Yoh.

"Hmph! Why do you think we're engaged?"

Yoh gives a huge grin. "E-heh-heh!"

"Watch out! Ryu's gonna land!" cries Horo Horo. He, Lyserg and Chocolove runs for cover.

Ryu landed with a bang, face flat. With whatever strength he had left, he unstuck his head from the ground and says, "What a woman…" and then passes out.

"Sugoi…" went the three. Yoh went dot-eyed while Ren grins at the spectacle.

(Thank you everyone for your support of this fic!)


End file.
